Boarding school of Supernatural: William's POV
by I'msuchaweirdo
Summary: "I leaned forward and tasted the sweet blood of hers" This is the story from William/Vladimirs side.. don't really know what else to write hehe, read it! and tell me what you think.


William Jacy Aiden Delano Rickward Ambrose Valentino was born like any other child, he came to the world at a hospital, though it was a little different than other hospitals, and other childbirths for than matter. Though the birth of him might not have been what everyone wanted, they still depended on him.

The tale of how William came to the world, is a rather odd story. It all started with his mother.

Tatiana Amelia Ambrose was not like any other woman, she was a descendant of a highly noble family. If not _the_ most noble family. She was the daughter of the becoming Queen. Queen Georgia Augustus had been killed two weeks before, so now the woman who everyone looked up to be Queen, was Tatiana's mother. Anastasia Talia Ambrose was a smart woman, she knew her politics and was looked up to by everyone.

All that can be saved for later. We were in the beginning of Williams life.

Tatiana had just gotten her period, a rather rare occasion of people like her, Demons. They were not those demons without shape, they were like vampires, only more likely to have powers. They were even a bit stronger, but they had a weakness. When their females got their period, which they only did twice a year, they got extremely vulnerable. They were closer to humans, and much easier to get killed.

As said Tatiana had gotten hers, just as she was about to go on a trip with her mother, a promotion trip. She had left her husband at home, and had said yes to get out. Her husband Timothy loved her, a lot. So he was scared every time she left the house, that's why she rarely got out, she felt imprisoned in there. You mustn't think bad of Timothy now, because the only way to really hurt a Demon, is to kill the Demons mate. See, Demons has only four or six people they can mate with, reproduce. Each one of these six or four people, can have children with the person. The only problem is, that it can take forever to find the soul mate. But of course Demons were undead, so they had forever to search.

Demons had a bad reputation, a well known one. Most of them caused chaos, not by choice of course, but it just happened. Killing the Royal family's to get pay back, wasn't a rarity. Even though the Royal families could protect themselves, Demons are fairly strong and fast, they had Guardians to take care of the.. unwanted people that wanted to get rid of them. Tatiana had one, but only one. She didn't want anymore, she was a person who cared for other peoples lives.

Anyway.

Tatiana met a man on the cruise, she and her mother were on, they were on their way to England. The mans name was Logan, he was mysterious, with dark hair, and a burning pair of golden eyes, that made her stomach turn.. in a nice way of course. She was filled with lust for this mysterious man.

Logan was invited to a party where the coming Queen and her daughter attended. He was an Assassin for The Council, he took out the targets. They all called him the Grim Reaper due to his deadly blade. Though he was scary, and most kept from him, Tatiana couldn't stop to stare. He was just as attracted to her, as she was to him. One thing lead to another, and suddenly they were lying in a bed, hiding from other people and well.. enjoying each others company.

In two more days, they enjoyed each other, he made her laugh like she never had laughed before, he interested her, much more than Timothy, she loved Timothy, but not as much as she had come to love Logan. Her mysterious, calm, attractive and sensual Logan.

But of course at some point the bobble had to burst. The cruise ended and Logan had to take on a task. He left her at the dock, kissed her hand while maintaining eye contact. His kiss was soft and hot, filled with passion. He nodded and left without looking back.

Anastasia signed them in at a high class hotel, Tatiana sulked. Not wanting to continue on doing this, even though Logan told her to continue, she had a gift and a will she would come far with, but she didn't. all she wanted was him. Logan.

Her mother finally got her dressed up, with promises of going back home as soon as the party ended, she thought it was homesickness.. not lovesickness.

Though everything cleared up as soon as Tatiana attended the party. She met Eric, that arrogant, smart and flirty man, who soon made her forget all about Logan. She felt attracted to Eric too, she knew him, a highly priced Vampire Prince, he was known as a bit of a woman lover. She found him very interesting, and chatted with him. Though this too lead to some sneaking at nightfall. She went to his room, he waited and touched her, gently. She couldn't believe all the things that was said about him.

She hadn't given the fact, that she was in her period, one slightest thought. Her heart laid with Timothy.. or so she thought. She knew that it was very, very rare to find her match, and the fact that her parents tracked down another royalty, who matched her, was amazing. It hadn't been more than a year since she had given birth to her first child, Aura. She was a bit spoiled, but very sweet.

She stayed at Eric's room till the morning, not merely satisfied, but if no one should notice their affair, she had to go.

The worst thing in their world, the Underworld as they called it, was illegitimate childbirth, especially from Royalties. The other one was affairs. Especially between Royalties too. The rulers of their world, should be the ones to guide the way, to act decent and not do stuff like humans would.

Of course the press loved to dig their noses into the business of Royalties. Especially if they had a hunch of something good. Like an affair or a childbirth.

Tatiana went back home a week after, with a weird feeling. She threw up two days later, and two weeks later, her stomach had gotten visible. She was weaker, like a human, and her husband was pissed, he hadn't touched her in two weeks, and yet she managed to get pregnant. She wouldn't tell with who, nor would she get an abortion. Pregnancy of Demon woman was highly risky, as they was as good as a human, a human that needed real food and protein a lot, since her body burned all the food away in a hour or two.

Her mother wasn't understanding, she was about to become Queen, and her daughter fooled around with some other man? She never thought that of her own daughter.

As days went by, and her stomach grew, strange thing started to happen. Whenever Timothy was angry with her, yelled at her for being unfaithful and destroying the family's good reputation, things would start too.. get very weird.

the child inside her kicked, and broke her bones, as if it tried to defend its mother, the plates on the table would shake as if there were a earthquake, and slowly the weather would go bad.

When she was four months ahead, a small fire even started, right next to Timothy. Thoughts began to twirl inside her head, sometimes she could actually hear whole sentences of her family. Her mothers disbelief, and anger with her, her husbands eternal begging for it all to be a lie and her daughters quiet prayers, for them to stop yelling. But then the words would disappear again, she had headaches a lot, and felt dizzy all the time. The closer on due date she came, the more pain she felt in her head. Her own special power, seeing the future, began to get disrupted, but sometimes she saw herself, dying in childbirth, with the beautiful kid coming out of her, he had always dark brown hair, almost black, with a few white ones here and there. His eyes were three different colors, the left blue, the right green, and some golden in them both.

When she was five months ahead, she ran away. She ran off to her friend, Angelica. She was a doctor, and probably the best one she knew, Angelica could sense what was wrong with people, a very good power.

Finally when a week passed over the five months, she went into labor. She didn't die, but barely made it. without letting anyone know, she gave birth to her son. William. She named him, and gave him all of their last names. Though what she didn't know, was what horrible surprise she had ahead of her. She had no idea about Logan's race.

Something Logan hadn't told her about, was his mixed past. He too was a child of two different men. A fallen angel, a shape shifter and a werewolf, his mother was the fallen angel, a beautiful bond woman, with a smile that made everyone feel at ease.

Tatiana knew she had done something wrong, but she had no idea about how wrong it was. She hadn't thought that Logan _and_ Eric would leave their mark on her son, but they did. She also knew that having sex with a vampire and having his child, was stupid when they were two different races, but suicidal when you had the position like they had.

Tatiana got hold on Logan, asked him for his race, and he told her.. after some persuasion. She held the phone against her ear, with terror written in her face, her son lied on her chest, not saying a word, only looking at her. He was fully developed. Demons went into labor six months after they showed signs of pregnancy, and so did most of the other races, though humans after nine months. William had come after five, and looked whole. And as he should.

Tatiana had looked at Angelica. She had called her mother to tell her about having born the child, that she wanted him out of peoples minds, that no one should know he was the son of a future Queens daughter. He should have a normal life.. as normal as it could be.

Anastasia said okay, she didn't want to have anything to do with the kid anyway, he was after all an illegitimate child. Nothing but trash.

Tatiana didn't tell anything about her plan to run away. She knew They were coming to get her. The Pure Bloods had taken all of those who could see the future, they were threats to them, and they knew she existed now, that she could see things that hadn't happened, they just hadn't expected it to be the Queens daughter. No one knew who told on her, and no one would find out.

The next day, Tatiana was gone, nothing but a message was left.

The message was: "Dear Angie, take care of William, feed him well and make sure no one finds out about him. He's something you'd rarely see. I'm sure you can tell on his blood test anyway. I want you to know, that I'm running from Them, I'll contact you as soon as I'm out of their minds. Take care.. and met a woman named Karin, she has a daughter, or she'll get one atleast. You'll find her in Buffalo. Her daughter must be held safe, she's Pure I can tell, in two years or so, she'll come to the world, be the one that delivers her, her mothers full name is Karin Darrow.. yes that Darrow. Protect them both, till they meet, they share a future, greater than us."

Angelica took care of William, but signed him into a orphanage when people started to ask questions. No one knew about the parents.

Williams real life began when he was adopted, he was three, and came to a human family, a witch family. They didn't treat him well, he were only there cause they promised the head of the orphanage to take him in. William made trouble, he wasn't like the other children, different, he couldn't get along with them. He usually claimed of a headache, but no one did anything.

The man and woman in the family he got to, knew he was an illegitimate child, they hit him because of it. they hated him.

He was three at that time, but smarter than a ten year old. His eyes scared them too.

A person from the orphanage came to get him back, after they discovered the beating. Two more years at the orphanage, until a person made him start at Guardian school. He saw what everyone else didn't see, potential. William got more and more quiet, he was never a real child, he was never allowed to play, only train. Train as hard as he could. He was twelve when a woman and a man came to get him, he didn't oppose, he just did as he was told, he rarely stood against the adults. Though he got angry a lot, very easily irritated.

The woman's name was Tori, her husband was Jim. They were nice to him, smiled when he came back from practice, lot him do what he wanted. He had learned to shield his brain from the thoughts, he never listened to them. Though he should have.

One day William was taking a walk, the sun was slowly setting, and the full moon stood high on the sky. He had felt agitated all morning, feeling like he was about to go insane with anger. He shook, and all his muscles cramped. He had no idea what awaited him.

Suddenly a pain greater than anything he had felt, hit him, his bones hurt, he screamed with the agony. He had difficulty breathing, he panted for air. He could feel how his T-shirt slowly ripped, how he got hot, he felt like he was burning. He got down on all fours, trying to muffle his panting, he didn't want anyone to come looking for him. He had no idea what happened to him, no one had taken the time, to explain about him, or his mother for that sake. Though he heard things a lot. About his mother. The adults at the orphanage thought, or even talked about her. How they badmouthed her, said she was a whore, and they were glad no one had found her. Said she was a disgrace of the Royal family, the Ambrose family. No one in his so called family, had ever taken their time to visit him, he didn't know how any of them looked, the adults kept it all to them selves.

William started throwing up, he saw what he had eaten last, only not in its start form, it wasn't delicious. He kept on throwing up, he could feel his muscles cramping hard, his ribs felt like breaking, when something squeezed it self in between them. He had trouble breathing, even more now. His vision got blurry, and his head hurt even more, but he felt relieved, the thousand thoughts he heard everyday, those who caused him serious headache, they vanished, the voices got blocked. It felt good. So good. Finally some peace, he had his mind to himself.

He was still in cramps, but it seemed to slowly stop now. Or so he thought. When something started to grow, he felt his muscles ache even more now, he could hear something break, and feel how they moved inside him. He felt how hair grew, longer and longer, every where on his body. His hands changed, it went slow, and yet fast.

He whined a bit over the pain, though his voice didn't sound like him at all, not human or like a person atleast. It sounded like an animal. And he didn't care, this felt good, he felt free. Dangerous.

But things had to end, before he was fully developed, he changed back. Back to his human form.

Not that it mattered, he was actually quite thankful to be himself again. His clothes was destroyed, broken. Only a small piece of pants had held on to him, thankfully. He would hate to go home naked.

He got up, but was dizzy, really dizzy.

When he felt good enough to go home, he did. His foster parents looked frightened when they saw him. Absolutely freaked out, they made him take a shower and get dressed, and then they wanted to know everything that had happened. He told them, that was probably the most he had ever spoken. After that, they send him to bed, no dinner, nothing.

The next morning he woke up around 6:30 in the morning. He went downstairs, silent as he was. He had forgotten to turn on his mind shield, to protect his mind from others, he could do that, but it hurt even more, so he usually just did it around his parents. They had asked him too.

"Jim, what are we going to do now? You know, they are gonna come, they are gonna take him with them. Hopefully.. he'll not make it. the full change I mean. we kept our part of the deal, now they must do theirs. They must get rid of that demonic child, him, his powers and mix of races, its dangerous to have him around. We need to put him down!" Tori said. William stopped on the stairs, not believing what he had just heard.

"Tori, we just need to wait. They told us to get out of the house in what.. twelve minutes, they are going to come, they are going to take him away from us. Daniel can't touch us now, not if we claim the kid got killed in a fire. They can't survive in fire. He'll be out of our lives, and they can do what ever they want to with him. Tests or something like that, you shouldn't worry honey, soon he'll be gone, and we can move to.. Hawaii or something like that. we can put all of this behind us." Jim answered.

William was shocked. He may have seemed to be one of those kids, that doesn't give a damn about anyone, or even themselves, like he didn't love anyone, nor he could. But William had come to love Tori and Jim. He had lived with them for a year now, and never had he come to like anyone as fast as those two. In the beginning he had feared the belt Jim wore, feared that there would be more spanking here too. He never showed anyone his fears, he knew it was a sign of weakness, and as Daniel – his mentor, the one that made him train, the one who saw his potential – said, he was a kid who should show he had no weaknesses. No weakness, equals strength, fear from others. Power.

But right now William wasn't that soon to be adult, as Daniel trained him to be. William was the child with no parents, the child that looked at Tori's face when he got back home, her smiling face as she asked him if he wanted to have pancakes. Or when Jim asked if he needed help with his homework. William never did, he was smarter. And probably smarter than both of them.

Rage began to run through Williams veins. He felt so mad, sad and used, tricked too. He wanted revenge.

"We should get outside, they must be here now, I saw a black van just stop outside." Jim said and got up from his chair. They had packed everything they found important. But they were not going to leave with it.

William walked down the stairs. Pissed off more than anything. One thing you just didn't do, was to deceive William, that would cost deeply.

The spell he had gotten from Daniel, the spell to make his hair completely dark brown, and his eyes golden, - that was Williams choice – but, they couldn't get rid of the green or blue in his eyes, they jus became a small part of both of them. The spell vanished, and left his hair dark with a few light blond hairs here and there. His eyes turned back to their original color, the left one blue with the golden in it, and the right one green with some golden in it too.

He felt how his heart pumped the blood faster, how his veins beat against his skin.

Tori turned around and looked at William, she looked surprised and scared at first, but then her face changed.

"Go back to bed William, you need to be fully rested till tomorrow, there's school remember? We're just moving around." She said and smiled. That was until she realized something was wrong with William, his hair and eyes.

"What? what happened?" she said in a high pinch as she took a step back. William didn't answer, he just waited till Jim would come back in, and ask if she would be so kind and get out. There were people waiting outside. William closed his eyes. There were no point in looking at her, he knew what she thought of doing. She planned on grabbing the knife and cutting him.

"Forget it. I'm way faster than you." William said, when she took a step closer to the kitchen table.

"Forget what?" she asked, and sounded like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Forget about taking the knife, and sticking it into my stomach, it wont happen." William explained. A small gasp left her lips.

William could hear how Jim apologized to the people, he said: "Women.." as if that was an excuse.

He walked in, and said: "Come on Tori, they are waiting! They can't do their thing when your still in.." he stopped when he saw William. And Williams hair of course.

William opened his eyes. Feeling the rush, feeling how they feared him, how much strength he actually had.

"Oh my god." Jim said. "What do you want?"

"I.." William didn't know what to answer. But it was too late, a man with a mask walked in, and made big eyes when he saw William. There was a hint of fear in them too.

The sound of a gun shot stopped everything. William felt the bullet in his chest, though that was it. then the sent of blood. It was his blood, but still blood. He felt the burning ache in his throat, oh such long time since he last had a bit of it… that sweet, delicious, red liquid, that washed everything away, made him forget about it all. Filled him with pleasure.

He felt a small pain in his mouth, his canines grew longer, it felt like his teeth was itchy, a nice but annoying pain.

Without realizing it, he smiled and showed off his fangs. Another shot, though William was faster than that, before Tori saw him coming, William buried his teeth in her throat, letting the sweet blood rush down his throat, about to make everything better. Jim looked at the scenario, he was scared, mad and confused. He wanted William to stop drinking of his wife, to help her, but it was already too late. William lot the empty body of Tori Andrews hit the ground, she was pale and had a pleased but scared look on her face. He liked the blood off his lips and stared at Jim. He wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted revenge and he was thirsty. So he attacked Jim too. A bit more violently, he ripped open his throat, and licked the blood in him. The man that had shot him, stared, he was so much in shock he couldn't move. Which made it all so much easier.

But unfortunantly as soon as William was through with Jim, and feeling a bit more than full, the rest of the team got in. they all wore those strange masks and outfits. All with guns in their hands. The sound of gun shot rang through Williams ear, the blood made him still a bit numb, but he was faster and stronger now. He managed to kill eight of them, though he got shot too. One of them threw something, and suddenly the whole house was on fire. William didn't care, he wanted to end their lives.

He did it. killed them all, and walked out of the front door with a dangerous look on his face. Cold. So cold. His clothes was bloody and messed up, it was even ripped in some places, but he didn't care. He felt empty, even though his stomach was full. He felt cruel, he had killed people now. He was a murderer. But he saved his own life.

There was another thought now, as he walked down the road, bloody clothes and face, his lips dripped with the red liquid.

Why should he save himself? He felt like he had a higher purpose, but was it just the fact than he didn't want to die? Why would someone want to kill him? Where should he go now? What was going to happen to him now?

There more he thought, the more dirty he felt. He tried drying off the blood, but it only made it worse. This had happened to him before. Though not exactly like this, but the blood part. His one dark secret. The reason why he didn't drink blood. His attack.

It wasn't him, that someone had attacked, who would be stupid enough to do that anyway? No, it was him, that had attacked someone once. Someone he somehow felt was dear to him. The only person who was dear to him. Not even Jim or Tori could live up to that, well they couldn't before.

**The first meeting:**

I was kicking the other children's asses, when Daniel, my mentor and trainer, walked out of the building with a family of three. A man, a woman and a little girl.

The man and Daniel walked and talked about getting his daughter a Guardian, not an adult, but someone who was her age. Daniel told him, that his best students were practicing at the courtyard, exactly where I was.

I was nine at that time, a normal height for a nine year old, but I was a arrogant and quiet child. When people didn't talk to me I was silent, but if anyone made a joke about me, I could turn arrogant and even violent.

He stopped the man and his wife a few meters from us. Then Daniel told us to stop our practice and take a break. I did as he said, he was the only adult I really respected. I took myself a water, trying to drown the burning in my throat, that had recently begun. I was tired and hadn't slept well, so I was a bit cranky.

The little girl slipped out of her mothers hand, and went down to talk with some of the older kids I was practicing with, I had been upgraded to train with the 16 year olds. They all found the girl really cute when she was asking for their names, with her big blue eyes, they weren't a normal blue, but more like a stormy sea blue. The sun fell on her long a bit curly hair, and made it seem copperish, and auburn, even though it was brown. Her skin was a soft rose color. so delicate and small, like she could break very easily.

"What's your name?" she asked one of the big boys.

"Tim, yours?" he answered with a smile on his lips, that was totally overbearing, how did this girl get to them like that? they usually made fun of all, but this girl, she blinked a bit and they were nice to her, as if she was some little queen. The boys thoughts was all about the girl, how cute she was, adorable, so small. It made me sick. She smiled so filled with happiness and overwhelmed by the new impressions she got, feeling completely at ease. Sometimes when people didn't notice she looked out in the woods, with a scared, yet wanting glance. What was it she wanted in there?

A thought hit me. I had no idea what she wanted. I couldn't hear her thoughts. I tried to tune in on her voice, which sounded clear as crystal, but there was nothing. If I closed my eyes it would be as if she was never there. Well, the boys thought of her, but I couldn't hear her.

It pissed me off. Usually I hated this so called _gift_ of mine, but now, it annoyed me that it didn't work on her. She was like a shield, like she had barrier to keep her mind from me, a barrier I couldn't break. Which made me even more annoyed, since I was used to be able to break anything.

I glared at her, not to harm her of course, my glare was dangerous when I was mad, but this was just a normal annoyed glare.

"If you should get any of my boys to protect the little princess, I would recommend William, he's a fast learner, he works hard, and I think he needs to get away from here, more than anyone else does." Daniel said to the man.

"But.. wait, isn't he that kid? The Queens grandson? The illegitimate child of the Princess Tatiana?" the man asked. I had heard the stories about my mom, how she was a whore who slept with anyone, but I usually just blocked it all, I didn't care about a woman that left me here, all alone.

"Yes he is, but just because he's illegitimate, doesn't mean he can't be an amazing Guardian, remember Thomas Barnes? He's an illegitimate child, and yet he manages to protect the vampire Queen." Daniel said, in a low voice. He didn't want me to hear it. It didn't help at all though, I had good ears, and I would hear it even if he thought it.

"I guess, well.. we'll see.. if they can get along, then I guess there's no point in searching, not if he's as amazing as you say he is." The man said.

"He is amazing, he's nine and he can already get a 16 year old down," Daniel said, his voice filled with pride.

"That is amazing." The man answered and looked at me, in a whole new light.

I looked out into the forest, feeling a bit split, on the one side I wanted to make Daniel even more proud of me, but on the other I didn't want to follow this little girl around. She made me jealous to be honest. Her smiles filled with happiness, like she never experienced something painful.

I hadn't noticed the girls glances at me, not even when she decided to talk to me, and walked straight ahead.

"Where are you going little girl?" one of the guys said.

"To that boy over there, the one with the dark hair, and the pretty eyes." She answered blunt. Not a single bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"NO! don't go there, he's not very nice!" another guy said, somehow all of them feared me a bit, mostly when I had my.. accidents, where I just went blank in rage. I had cost Daniel a lot of money on repairing class rooms and the gym.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked me, when she stopped walking.

I looked at her, surprised I had been spacing out and not noticing her, and somehow she had managed to get over to me, with out making a lot of noise. The guys stood a few feet from us, not sure if they should join or not. They knew that no one could be sure, on when I just blew up.

I looked down on her, her eyes looked at me, wide and beautiful, she even had a nice smile on her pink lips. A weird feeling started in my stomach. And I had forgotten what she had asked me.

"Can't you speak? Cause I met a man once, and he had lost his voice in.. a war? And he had a scar across his face all the way down to his eye, he said he got bitten by a dragon, dragons are dangerous.. but I actually want a dragon. A pink one. And it should have long eyelashes, with big.. golden eyes." She said, and just blurted out with everything on her silent mind.

"Dragons don't exist." I said feeling a bit superior.

"They do! I saw it in a cartoon, it was pink and I want one like that!" she answered, sure of herself.

"Dragons are fairytale creatures, they don't exist in any places, but in books." I said. The other guys just stared at her, they couldn't believe she made me talk, and that much too.

"No! daddy that's not true right?" she said, looking like the world was falling down upon her. Her father looked troubled. Something told me he was a doting parent.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said.

She looked down into the ground for a bit, the guys thought of beating me when the girl had gone.

Until she looked up at me again, no smile this time, but with big eyes.

"You never told me your name before. Do you not have a name? cause I'd gladly give you one.. you remind me of those big dogs. I think I'll call you bear then." She said.

Didn't she know a big dog was a wolf, not a bear?

"I do have a name.." I answered and looked at Daniel for approval, somehow she made me feel stupid, like my intelligence just dropped. Since I was a demon child, it meant I had the intelligence of an adult, if not more. I was very smart even though I was only nine, the part of knowing what people thought, didn't help too keep me a child either.

Daniel just nodded and smiled encouraging.

"My name is Jacy." I answered, refusing to tell her my first name, cause it was to long, and it wasn't a lie.. right?

"Oh. No bear then?" she asked.

"No bear.." I answered, really not feeling sure of myself. Why did I even talk with her. She interested me somehow.

"I think I like you Jacy." She said out of nowhere, and smiled at me. I was shocked. Was that just a confession? How should I respond? She liked me?

Daniel and her parents just laughed at us, the guys was speechless to.

"I think we match. I think I've been looking for you." She added and her smile faded, now she just looked super serous. Like this was no joke. Her mom and dad stopped laughing and so did Daniel, instead they just looked at us.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't know.." she said just as confused, she squeezed her brows together in confusion, and got a little wrinkle between them. I couldn't stop myself.

I started laughing, first I tried to cover it with my hand, but it didn't help. She just looked even more confused at me.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked. Which only made me laugh even more.

"Sorry.. no.. there's nothing on your face." I answered after cooling down, I could feel that warm, gentle and overbearing smile on my lips. I had no idea why it was there, but it just felt right.

She looked at me, I could see how she slowly blushed, she still looked confused, but now she smiled. My stomach turned again, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice, like it was filled with butterflies.

After that, they made me her Guardian, the adults could see we connected, even though I mostly turned cold at her, her father was afraid it might evolve from friendship to love, so I kept my warmth to myself, only showing her a bit of it, when no one was looking. She became more and more important to me. She became my world, I trained and visited her.

One night, I was staying in the house next to theirs, her father had bought this house just for me, a few maids lived with me, to make my life easier.

I heard a car stop outside, no one else seemed to be bothered by it, but I was. I was bothered a lot when I heard their thoughts. They wanted to kidnap the little girl. My little girl. I got up and got dressed, not sure on what to do, but something I had to do. I had slept to long, they were already fully ahead, they had taken her, muffled her so she didn't scream, and now they were driving away with her.

I jumped out of the window, and landed on the ground, two floors down. It hurt, but not as much as I would hurt if someone took her from me. She was my painkiller, she killed my headache by just being near me, I was addicted to her. I had discovered it two days after getting to be her Guardian Trainee.

I ran as fast as I could, jumped over the fence and ran up to the car. I wasn't as fast as I wanted to be, but I cut them off by running through the garden, they now drove at the back of her house, I stopped at the road, knowing they would stop when they saw me.

The headlights of the car, blinded me. The car hit me with screaming tires. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but not as much as it would hurt to let her go. To let her get killed. I stood half lying, over the car, the left part of me was inside the car, the right out. My whole body hurt, hurt like hell. I could smell my blood, feel how my heart strained tried to beat, I couldn't see right out of my left eye, and I was quite sure a lot of my bones were broken. Two men ran out of the front doors of the car, they were gonna run, and take Melanie with them. I could feel my rage burning through my veins. I pulled myself out of the car, the men just took Melanie out, another man stepped out too. Melanie looked scared.

The men noticed me, I could hear their thoughts, but not their real voices. They couldn't imagine how I couldn't have died. One even called me a demon child. Exactly what I was.

I walked towards them, one tried to run, but I was faster. Much faster. Without thinking I broke that guys neck. I lot his body hit the ground, and tried to think of something else than the pain. Melanie looked like she could pass out at anytime. Which I would have preferred. I didn't want her to see me like this.

the second man pulled up a gun, but he didn't use it. I killed him too. I had no idea how I did it, I got black, but suddenly I was laying on the ground. Lying in my own pool of blood, with Melanie crying loudly next to me. Three men were lying lifeless around me.

I could feel how it all turned dark, peaceful, no pain. I could hear the faint sound of voices screaming for a paramedic and then nothing. Nothing but silence and darkness.

Until something hit me, it wasn't really a hit, more like a soft touch. A small hand. I could feel something different now. I got pulled out of the darkness. Everything in me was singing, filled with happiness, pleasure and lightness. I was light like a feather. It got light. I filled my lungs with air. A sweet sent filled my body.

The smell of sweet flowers, maybe even strawberries. It smelled almost like cinnamon and roses, but not quite, I couldn't name the sent.

I opened my eyes, feeling my mouth filled with water, as a head hit my chest. I had thought it would hurt like hell, I had broken something in there.. if not it all. But there were no pain. Not at all, I felt whole.

Until I realized who that little head belonged to. The smell of her hair, strawberries, gave me the hint. It was Melanie.

I touched her head, I could feel her breathing on me, her breathing was strained, and she was cold. I softly patted her, she was crying, my shit got wet of tears too.

"It's okay. I've taken care of them. No one's going to take you away. No one's going to take you from me. I'll protect you with my life. And I'll even protect you after." I said, and held her close to me.

The adults got a hold on the situation after that. made sure everything was cleaned up, though I could hear how they got worried about me. They thought I had died, and the doctor who came at that point even said I did. Which made it impossible for me to be alive now. They all looked at Melanie, with eyes filled with questions. They thought she was hiding something. And I did too. She looked sick, panicky, paranoid and anything made her cry. She was fragile, much more fragile than I would ever have thought possible.

Usually when she started crying it was my fault, if anyone yelled a bit at me, she would start to cry, and cry it wasn't my fault, that they could take me from her, I was hers and no one else's. I was her property, not that it bothered me. I grew more and more found of her, she held a special place in my heart that no one else had, just thinking about her made my heart beat faster, and made me want to be with her.

One day the terrible thing happened. My attack.

I was walking back home from school, I had just become ten years old, and was actually a bit proud of it. I missed Melanie, which I always did when I was in school, anyone could feel it, my mood sucked and I was a genuine pain in their butts. Not that I cared, I knew that when I got back home, Melanie would sit there, waiting for me in front of her door. She would smile widely and ask me to play. Like any other day.

Though this day was different. I felt agitated, thirsty and hungry though I could squeeze a bite down. When I looked at people, I usually looked at their throats, with a pain in mine.

Why? I had no idea. The fact that something was wrong with me and I didn't know what it was, didn't help my mood at all.

Melanie met me on our way home, she smiled widely at me, until she realized it wasn't the real me.

"Something wrong Jacy?" she asked and looked worried at me.

"I'm fine." I growled, and tried to keep my eyes of her neck, somehow she looked so appealing, so seductive, she smelled really good too. It made me wonder what kind of shampoo she used, I had a hard time to control myself, from not suddenly hugging her, to get closer to the sent.

She walked with me to the house, her fingers grabbed mine. Hers were warm, soft and small, I liked the feeling of her hand in mine. I wondered what that feeling meant, the feeling that made me want her closer, feel her skin. It felt like a fire deep inside me, a fire that slowly got out of control, I felt a weird burning in my stomache, like a desire I couldn't control, and I was sure that, that was what it was. Desire. I wanted her, more than I wanted anything else, her and her soft delicate skin, her warmth, her sweet smell of flowers and cinnamon, her soft hair.

I suddenly stopped her when we reached the front poorch. She looked confused at me, a bit worried too. "What's wrong Jacy?" she asked, her voice clear like a bell, a bell I wanted to monopolize.  
>"It's nothing.." I answered, feeling a bit weird, why did i stop her?<br>"Sure?" she asked.  
>"Yeah." i answered, I walked down from the porch again. I had to go home with my bag. But suddenly I stopped, I didn't move at all. Melanie looked at me, worried.<p>

A blow of wind made Melanies hair rouse, the sweet sent of flowers and cinnamon, and something even more tempting, hit me in my face, it hurt down my throat, and I thought I would die of the pain.

My vision got blurry, my throat felt like a desert, dry, hot and aching for water. The pain hit me after the desert started in my mouth. I could feel my blood rushing throught my body, faster and faster, it burned. My blood burned in my veins, what was happening to me? The fire ran throught my body, down my feet, up to my chest and to my head, and it stopped at my teeth. I felt the ache in my canines right away, my canines were itchy, really itchy, then they started to hurt. It felt like my teeth were growing. Ever felt how teeth sometimes Itch? Well, that's how it felt, only ten times worse.

The pain made me drop to my knees, i gasped for air, as I felt how my canines really were growing, longer, larger. It hurt, like really hurt. I groaned of the pain. But it soon ended, only to change into another pain. It felt like flames were burning my throat, Melanies smell didn't make it better, it was quite the opposite actually, she made it worse. Suddenly I felt how the acient hunter inside me awoke. I felt how my teeth sat where they should, it felt right with them out, long and dangerous. My eyes focused on her, first her eyes, which still hadn't realized what was happening. Then her mouth, it was open, just a bit, but it made the hunger in me turn worse, desire that was what I felt. I looked down at her body, not really that apealing, a childs body, round with no curves. The only thing that really made me tick, was her throat, her neck. The place where her artery sat. The one that beat the lovely, sweet, red, pure blood through her body. I felt how a sweet liquid filled my mouth. I felt the desire to touch her troat, to kiss her throat, to bite her throat. Wait? no, no, no! No biting!

I felt disgusted with myself, I wanted to bite her neck, like some freaking vampire? which I wasn't. Well.. actually I was, but I didn't wanna be, I wanted to be normal, to be human, or even just werewolf or shape shifter, but human the most. Something where I didn't have to kill people, or to drink of them. Something where I were unknown, where no one knew of how I was born, who my parents were, what I could do, what I had done. Stuff like that, I wanted to forget, even though Daniel told me, it was better to remember the things you've been through, it'll only make you stronger, but right now, I didn't feel strong. I felt pathetic, weak and all I wanted to do, was to forget. Forget it all, forget the thirst, the hunger and the desire I felt right now, forget all the pain, all the hurt I had felt before, forget how I felt let down, unloved, desgusting and scary. All those things I wanted to forget right now.

I couldn't forget.

Before I realized it, the desire and lust had got a hold on me, it made me take a few steps forward, - too fast for normal eyes to see - and stand in front of Melanie. She looked confused and surprised to see me right in front of her. I could feel how the thirst for her, the hunger for her, made my eyes grow dark, the golden, green and blue vanished and turned into a hungry black. She looked scared, which was about time, 'cause in the few seconds it took her to realize I was standing in fornt of her, I'd bowed down, my lips were seperated, only wanting to touch the fragile skin of hers. She seemed to freeze of surprise mixed with fear. I hated to do this to her, but I couldn't stop, she was so tempting, her sent made my brain go numb, made me act like my body wanted to, made me follow my instincs, those instincs that wanted to set my teeth into her skin.

I grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes, her lips were shaking with fear, and her eyes looked into mine, they were big, sea blue and scared. I kissed her hand, softly until I noticed her artery on her wrist. It beat the sweet music of blood, I opened my mouth a bit more and kissed it. A soft gasp slipped from Melanies mouth. My tongue liked the pulse, her skin tasted a bit of salt, but also sweet. The pulse beat faster and harder, it was like it almost wanted me to sink my teeth into the thin membrane. I could feel how my teeth reacted to the heat. I bit her, I lot my teeth slip into her wrist, she gasped of the soft pinch of pain, but soon it turned into a gasp, that weren't of pain, but pleasure.

The taste that filled my mouth and ran down my throat was wonderful, no, not wonderful, amazing, not even amazing. It was something I had never tasted before, it tickled my tastebuds, it made me go crazy, it slowly embraced me, filling me with nothing but pleasure. The desert in my throat slowly faded, the hunger in my stomache vanished. The ecstasy hugged me, I had no real idea about what happened around me. All I could feel, was that my mouth slowly kissed her arm, all the way up till her neck.

I could hear how Melanie started to breathe heavier, she gasped for air. My lips were wet with the hot blood I had been drinking before, this was my first time I had blood so I made a mess. I found the gap between her shoulder and her neck, that right place where I felt the hard thumbing of her pulse against my lips. I loved it. The feeling of her fast hearbeats against my lips, I loved the feeling of her life. I loved it. I hated it. The feeling of her that made me go crazy like this. Made me want her so bad. Made me bite my lip of lust and desire to drink her blood. I hated her at the sametime I loved her. Strange, but true.

My mouth opened again, I got tired of just feeling, I wanted more tasting. I bit her. She moaned, as the painkillers in my seliva made her neck numb, making her only feel the pleasure of the endorphins my saliva gave her. She breathed faster, but got more unsteady I had to hold her to make sure she didn't fall. Her blood was so sweet, so seductive, so cosmic. I'd never felt anything like this, how her blood made me fly into a weird and strange world of pleasure, of numbness. I got my fangs out of her throat when I realized I had been drinking too much. She was dizzy, and looked far away in her eyes. The thought of what I had done to her got through my thick head. I lot go of her, amazed, surprised and frightened of what I had just done.

When she finally got back to herself she was lying on the woodenfloor, I was standing a few feet from her, with blood around my mouth, a shocked facial expression and gasping for air with my fangs out in the open.

She screamed with terror, making her parents run out to see their daughter on the ground, with blood running from her wrist and neck, her eyes was big and scared, but also sedated. They saw me, standing from her with blood on my shirt and my face, not to forget my hands, and having a scared and shocked look on my face. If they thought they had no idea what to do, I was even more in shock.

After that Melanies mother ran away with her, it was after I had run away. Yes, I ran away. I was scared that it would happen again. For more than two weeks I walked around the streets until a man from another orphanage found me, he took me in. It wasn't a nice man, he and the people that worked for him was very strict, I had a strange way of always making them pissed.

After I had stayed there a few months I found out why they all seemed to hate me. They called themselves "Knights of the sun" which basically meant, that they hated all Underworld creatures, vampires, witches, werewolves, you name it, they hated them all. This wasn't a normal orphanage either, they trained these pityful lost children how to fight us, how to kill us actually. When they had stumbled upon a real Underworld child, they took the chance to take a peak at us, how we would grow, stuff like that. I was a guineapig, they did reaserch on me, not like some kind of Alien attack, but they made me do stuff, like fighting, reading, such stuff. They found out that we were superior even as childrens, something I could have told them right away.

They weren't really scared of me, even though they had heard some rumors about me and burning down a house.. which was true. I was a scary child. They soon discovered that, the fact that I was scary, and very strong. I was elleven now, and i had lived at that orphanage in almost two years, they hit me when I was a bit too smart, but I grew used to it, I didn't stop talking big or act scary. Plus, I soon got a scary hobby. I liked to look at fire. Usually I sneaked out of the dorm at night to go down to the docks, and light fires. There was something beautiful about the fire, that slowly consumed the wood.

But that life couldn't continue forever, I was told I was being transfered, but I knew they planned on killing me. At that time I was still scared of dying, so I did what I could to not die.  
>They drove me to a house, where a couple of their leaders were waiting, aparently they wanted to see me. They followed me into that ruin of a house, five men stood with long coats on, and a determinated look on their faces, with their backs at the wall. They talked together, deciding my destiny. I could hear somewhere far away, a couple of cars was driving full speed ahead, heading to my rescue. They didn't have to.<p>

As said, I was a scary child. I looked at one of the men, he was the real leader. A little smiled played at my lips, daring to turn into a real one. I knew something he didnt'. I knew this building was filled with gasolin, I knew I could control fire, only a little bit, but it was enough. And I knew I surely would survive this. The man looked confused at me, he had no idea why I was smiling, when they were deciding my life here, but he found me scary too. As one of the men got a nod, he raised a gun and pointed at me. I could feel the burning in my palm, not a pain, but a nice warmth. some sparks of my hand flew down on hte ground, and really fast a fire was going. I ran out before the man could shoot me, and closed the doors behind me, hoping they would burn.

After that Daniel found me again, and got me back to his school, A year more went, and I lived with Tori and Jim.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading this, I actually thinks it's a quite sad story I wrote for William, but it suited him, dark, mysterious and clearly screwed up. I found the part of Melanie and him meeting really interesting and good, I liked the fact that he died and Melanie brought him back, quite sweet.. well, maybe not sweet, but something like that heh.. anyway I just wanted to say thanks and please Review, it makes me so happy to read what you guys write... hehehe:P<p> 


End file.
